


Love Me

by Cptnsambucky



Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: After escaping Hydra, Bucky really wasn’t too worried about his sex life. Why would he be? He was too busy trying to adjust to, well, being his own person.After meeting Sam, however, Bucky decided that he definitely needed to brush up on all thingssex. So, what did he do? He googled stuff, made a list, basically researched and wrote down what he thought he’d like and wouldn’t like.Simple stuff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sambucky Bingo prompt: Hair Pulling

After escaping Hydra, Bucky really wasn’t too worried about his sex life. Why would he be? He was too busy trying to adjust to, well, being his own person. 

After meeting Sam, however, Bucky decided that he definitely needed to brush up on all things _sex_. So, what did he do? He googled stuff, made a list, basically researched and wrote down what he thought he’d like and wouldn’t like. _Simple stuff_.

What Bucky didn’t expect was that he’d end up liking so many things. For example, getting his hair pulled. When he left Hydra, he spent so many nights contemplating whether or not he should cut his hair off. He hated his hair. Hydra refused to cut it and, of course, they wouldn’t let Bucky cut it himself. It was a nightmare.

At first, Bucky was scared to address his kinks with Sam. He knew Sam wouldn't openly judge him, he honestly wouldn’t judge him at all, but he just didn't want Sam to look at him differently. 

Bucky never would've guessed in a million years that Sam would indulge in his kink. But, lo and behold, Sam indulges in it every chance he _gets_. 

Case in point, now. 

It was a random Saturday, both Sam and Bucky had nothing to do. They woke up and quickly decided that it was going to be a lazy day. Nothing but relaxing and maybe watching movies later. 

Not right now though, definitely not right now.

Bucky and Sam are both lying in their bed, limbs tangled together and lips locked in a heated embrace. Both as naked as the days they were born. Bucky held onto Sam like he was a lifeline as Sam did the same. Sam pulls away from the kiss and Bucky whines in response.

Sam shushes him, “Don’t worry, baby. We’re just getting started.”

Bucky is laid down onto his back as Sam attacks his neck with kisses and bites. Laughter and moans fall from Bucky’s lips as he holds Sam close to him, “Well, then let’s get a move on.”

Sam laughs and the feeling of his breath on Bucky’s neck sends shivers down his spine. Sam moves his kissing down Bucky’s body and closes his mouth around one of Bucky’s nipples. He bites down on it and Bucky’s body arches while a yelp escapes from his lips. Sam kisses the nipple to ease the pain before he continues making his way down. 

The next time Sam stops is when he gets to Bucky’s thighs, kissing them and sucking hickies in them. He knows it’ll only last for a few hours, if that, but he likes the look of them on Bucky nonetheless. Bucky gently squeezes the back of Sam’s neck and moans before hiking his leg up so that Sam could kiss him where he wants to be kissed, where he _needs_ to be kissed.

Sam laughs and looks up at Bucky, “What do you want me to do?” 

Bucky scowls. Sam knows damn well what he wants, but he also knows that Sam likes to hear him say what he likes out loud. The _bastard_.

“Sammy, please. I just want your mouth on me.”

Sam gives Bucky a shit-eating grin and places a kiss on Bucky’s hip, “You want my mouth on you, where?”

With a groan and a glare, Bucky answers through gritted teeth, “On my cock, please.”

“Now, now. Behave. Or else I won’t do what you like.”

Bucky is about to retort but the words die on his lips and give way to a moan as Sam’s lips finally close around Bucky’s dick. Bucky’s hand tightens on the back of Sam’s neck as he pushes his dick deeper down Sam’s throat. Sam looks up at Bucky as he swirls his tongue around Bucky’s dick and watches as his entire body trembles. 

Sooner than Bucky would have liked, Sam pulls away. Bucky groans in annoyance, which earns a look from Sam. Bucky huffs but doesn’t say anything.

Sam reaches over and grabs some lube out of the nightstand. Squirting some onto his fingers, he lifts Bucky’s legs over his shoulders and gently, slowly, pushes a finger into Bucky. 

It feels so _good_. Bucky could lay here while Sam fingers him all day. Sam rubs a hand down one of Bucky’s legs as he adds another finger, just as gently as the first. But it’s not enough. Bucky is just itching for more. 

“Come on, doll. I’m ready.”

And at that, Sam decides to show Bucky some mercy. He removes his fingers before gently taking Bucky’s legs off his shoulders, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Bucky quickly flips over and gets up on all fours, silently liking how demanding Sam had sounded. He shoots Sam a look from behind, “Come on.”

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice as he grabs his dick with one hand and Bucky’s hip with the other, “Ready?”

Bucky wiggles his ass, “ _Yes_ , please Sam.”

Sam guides his dick to Bucky’s hole and pushes in, inch by inch, until his hips are seated against Bucky’s ass. Bucky’s arms give out and he falls onto his forearms. If he thought having Sam’s fingers inside him was good, then having Sam’s dick inside him was like _heaven on earth_. 

“Fuck,” Bucky whispers, earning a smirk from Sam.

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

Sam runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he leans back, until just the tip is still in Bucky, and then slams back in. Bucky shivers and his mouth drops open with a moan. Sam pulls back again before slamming back into Bucky, but this time he doesn’t stop. He sets a brutal pace which forces air out of Bucky’s lungs with each thrust. Each thrust jabbing at Bucky’s prostate relentlessly and pulling a high-pitched moan out of Bucky. Normally, he’d be embarrassed of the sounds, but right now he just can’t seem to care. With Sam’s hand in his hair and his dick in his ass, Bucky couldn’t care about anything else if he wanted to.

Without slowing down, Sam wraps his hand around a section of Bucky’s hair and _yanks_ it, making Bucky’s head snap back. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky whimpers, that seems to be all he can say at the moment.

Sam’s grip on his hair doesn’t let up and neither do his thrusts. Bucky feels butterflies in his stomach, some of which are definitely from the assault on his prostate, but is also from how much love he has for Sam. As weird as it is, Bucky can’t help but think about much he trusts Sam. Here Sam is, fucking Bucky’s brains out, while also indulging in Bucky’s kinks. That just makes the pleasure all the more intense.

Bucky is brought back to the present when Sam pulls his hair harder than before. Bucky hisses as he feels the tension in his scalp but, _god_ , it feels good. It feels so good. Sam pushes on Bucky’s back, making him lay completely on his stomach while Sam continues driving into him. 

There is no way Bucky can reach his dick from this position, but he doesn’t need to. His dick is pinned between his stomach and the mattress and rubs on the sheets every time Sam thrusts with _delicious_ friction. 

Soon, Bucky feels it. The familiar heat in his stomach that threatens to encase his whole body. His hole clenches involuntarily at the feeling, a tell-tale sign of how close he is. 

“You close, baby?” Sam asks, hips stuttering, a tell-tale sign that Sam was close as well.

Bucky shuts his eyes and nods, “Yeah, I’m gonna come Sam.”

“Me too. Fuck,” Sam only needs to thrust one, two, three more times until Bucky is coming with a whine, fists clenching the sheets and toes curling.

Sam lets out a guttural sound as he comes inside Bucky, thrusts slowing down and allowing Bucky to milk all the seed out of Sam, until he finally comes to a halt. 

Bucky lets out a sigh as Sam releases the hold he has on his hair, gently running his fingers through it before laying on top of Bucky. Bucky turns his head to lay his face flat on the bed, vision spinning. That’s what Sam does to him. There’s truly nothing else like it.

Sam kisses Bucky’s cheek, behind his ear, and temple before pulling out of Bucky with a wet sound. They should be disgusted by it but, if anything, it reminds them of how much fun they just had. 

Sam lands one more kiss onto Bucky’s flushed face before he gets off the bed and walks into their bathroom. 

Bucky hears the sound of the bath running and sighs contentedly, rolling onto his back just in time for Sam to come back into their bedroom. Bucky smiles at him and Sam returns it, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling him up. Bucky’s legs are like jelly as he stands up, and he has to lean onto Sam for help. 

They finally make it to the bathroom, the smell of vanilla hits Bucky’s nostrils and he can hardly contain his excitement. Bucky loves baths.

Sam helps Bucky sit in the water before he climbs in, sitting behind Bucky and giving one last kiss to the back of his neck. 

They sit like that for a while, basking in each other’s company before Bucky decides to break the silence. 

“Thank you.”

Sam doesn’t even have to ask what Bucky is thanking him for. Bucky has made it very clear how thankful he is for Sam and how much he trusts him. And Sam can honestly say that he feels the same way.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final installment for Sambucky Bingo! Even though I didn't black out my card, I did get at least one bingo, which is what I wanted. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! 


End file.
